Pokemon White Adventures: Black
by 21xJoKeRx13
Summary: PARALLEL TO BLACK ADVENTURES/  White carries on her journey, but her shadow will not be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Black

Black's story

Turn Back if you have not read **Pokemon Black Adventures: White**

* * *

><p>[-ROUTE 3]<p>

Blue eyes peeked out from behind the bushed trail, gulping. "What was she…with her…?" He ducked back behind a tree as the tall brunette girl started down the path with her partner Pokémon, and the other woman headed back. He watched them both part ways, his small dragon making a small confused noise. He pat Axew on the head, sighing.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it!" He smiled, going down the side path through the bushes and trees. Axew made a small squeak but nuzzled up to his trainer's cheek, yawning. "Go ahead and sleep, Axew. I'll walk us back to Nacrene city."

The path grew darker under the lush green foliage that the path provided. For not being a forest, it still managed to have good cover in the right places. He stretched a little, not wanting to disturb his buddy. The sun started setting early behind the trees of the short route. Shadows set in, shading the path that the young trainer took. The grasses rustled fiercely, making Black turn quickly towards the sound. It rustled left, right, in front of him…and then—

"Mya!" He jumped when he heard the noise and turned back around, looking down at a self-bathing, purple kitten. He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at his own jumpiness.

"A Purrloin huh…that girl was calling for one," He dug in his bag, retrieving a blue device. Purrloin's image appeared on it, and a male voice went on speaking about the cat's attributes.

"This Pokédex sure proved useful," he smiled, putting it back in his bag, pulling out another Pokéball and got a smirk. "Now, let's work on completing it—" He went to throw his Pokéball with strong hands grasped the wrist holding it and pulled back. He gasped in shock, looking to his right where he was grabbed when his left wrist was grabbed in a similar manner.

"What are you—! Hey!" Black tugged his arms back, Axew squeaking and was awoken by his master's shouts, and how he fell back behind the attackers.

The shadowy dressed figures held him firmly, as a third one of them stepped out from behind a tree in front of the young trainer.

"…Come with us." The male voice spoke solemnly, an almost forced lower voice, and they briskly hauled the kicking trainer down a deeper, alternate route.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Meeting

Onwards…

* * *

><p>[-ROUTE 3-WELLSPRING CAVE]<p>

Black nearly tripped over his running shoes as he was dragged through roots and ridges to God-knows-where. All he knew was some black-dressed silver-haired wrecks were carrying him away and he was powerless to fight back. Axew's short cries were heard someplace behind him, the small dragon having difficulty keeping up. Black tugged at his wrists again, and was surprised to be dropped at the entrance of a shallow cave, dripping with moisture. Black halted, looking between the three equal-looking shadows when he felt Axew cling onto his heel.

"This way." One of the three with Cyan eyes said behind a cloth mask, waving him and the other two into the mouth of the cave. Black's eyes narrowed, picking Axew up into his arms and stood his ground.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"We wish you no harm, we will explain inside while we await our master."

"Mast—oof!" A second member of the three gave him a push into the cave. Woobats perched around in the cave, but kept their distance. The ground rumbled with an underground society or other Pokémon, as the blue device still in Black's pocket began buzzing. He glared back at the one that gave him the shove, grimacing as crimson eyes narrowed into a hidden grin.

"We are the Shadow Triad," the cyan-eyed member of said triad answered his previous question. "Our master wants to have a word with you and requested your sole prescience here."

"Who is your master, then?"

"You'll meet him shortly." The third shadow, this time with chartreuse eyes, said from a little further in the cave. He was looking around at the surroundings as the other two kept their attention on Black.

"What kind of business would he have with me?"

"More than you could imagine," a new voice said from the entrance behind him, causing him to look over his shoulder in surprise. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Black."

"H-how do you…"

"Never mind that, we must discuss many things." He glided into the cave, standing at a comfortable distance from Black, hands in his pockets. The triad formed a triangle around Black and their master, two at his sides and the third behind Black, completely cutting off an escape. This further worried him.

"Who are you?"

"We haven't much time," obviously, since he was talking at a quicker pace than the dialect he'd grown up with. "You're familiar with a young trainer named White, aren't you?" Black swallowed a lump in his throat. He'd just seen her; of course…what could this bad group possibly want with her? Regardless, he gave a slow nod, much to the other's pleasure. "She and you are involved in something much larger than yourselves, a true competition between black and white ideals."

"Competition…?"

"One of you two will bear witness to a legendary dragon, only one of you has the heart to summon this Pokémon. I can't tell which as of yet. Are you interested in capturing and befriending one of these, Zekrom or Reshiram?" Those two legendary dragons, he dared want to capture them for a battle? And he expected him to do it, ridiculous! How could he control such a beast, either dragon had the power to erase him from this world.

And yet…

Intrigue shimmered in his eyes, and it was easy to see.

"I'm glad…this poses the problem of your competition. Get rid of her."

"But, why? If you've talked to her why is there still a contest?"

"I cannot talk to her, she's impossible to approach and far too cunning. If she knew she would be after you relentlessly. She looks delicate, doesn't she?" Black felt red flood his face as well as a frown.

"What do I do…"

"When you can defeat the eight gyms and the Elite four, these legendaries will be at their peak awakening point. Prevent her from moving forward, and do not stop yourself."

"…I understand. She's…going for her second badge."

"Nacrene gym is hosting a quiz before earning a gym battle with its leader. Will can cause a little…distraction tonight. You go in and sabotage her."

"But, what if I'm caught? And others will be affected too."

"If you want what I've promised, she must not go further."

A clap to the back of his cap sent Black to the rocky floor, close to whiting out. The triad disappeared before his fluttering eyes, and their master's stride was even with the fluttering of his cloak.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll be updating this more frequently soon. Most chapters will be quite short, though. And I've made a mistake in Chapter 3 of this fic's parallel. It should be more clear in this chapter, but not obviously so?

R&R, and enjoy. Chapter 8 of White's story was posted yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3: The Impossible Quiz

A/N: Can't say I have a plan for this LOL... But it's in total need of catching up. So we're gonna go for a bit longer chapter this time.

[ NACRENE CITY ]

Black staggered into the old fashioned city, rubbing his eyes. Axew was tediously running his claws through his hair to rid it of rocks and mud. After being dragged off by those strange shadow men, he was knocked out! He woke up wet and dirty on the floor of Wellspring cave, and it was nighttime. Woobats were practically trying to eat him if not for Axew staying by his side the whole time. It was late, and he desperately wanted to get to the Pokémon center to bathe and sleep in a more comfortable lodging.

"What a set of jerks…they said they were planning a distraction for me to…sabotage her. But why?" He thought aloud, Axew squeaking in the same unknowing tone. "I dunno Axew…it sounds kind of fishy, but if I don't do what they say we might be in for a worse time. I kind of want to see if the legend of the dragons is true." Axew didn't seem too sure.

"But hey, if we've gotta fight Lenora, we're gonna need a tough fighting Pokémon…let's go do that now. If we clean up we won't wanna get this out of the way." Axew nodded, looking around through the city he pointed to a patch of grass surrounded by trees nearby a preschool.

It took a half an hour to weaken his new partner Pokémon, making his team a party of two. He and Axew were completely exhausted, but prepared. "Okay, let's sleep." He walked past the billboard of Lenora's gym that illustrated the challenge. "This says it's open now, but the place looks empty…no, I'll get up at…five. That's too early for trainers. She won't be in there this late anyways, I was only out for an hour or so." He walked past the museum to the Center, missing the group of Plasma agents disappearing down the road in smoke.

The alarm shaped like a Solosis shrieked at him from the bedside table of the room. He groaned, feeling sore beyond reason as he slapped the alarm silent. Axew was in his own makeshift bed at the foot of Black's, nuzzling and slightly gnawing at a spare pillow. Black rubbed his eyes, though they refused to open. He was groggy, but refreshed from the shower earlier. The warm feeling of steam and water reentered his thoughts and drifted him into pleasant thoughts…

"Ax, AxEW!" Black's eyes opened in a few short blinks, his small dragon partner clapping his paws on his cheeks.

"Morning Axew…" He rubbed his eyes again, subconsciously looking at the clock that read 7:23. He stared at it for a few moments before sitting up suddenly. "O-oh no!" He jumped from bed and changed into his every day and freshly washed clothes, pulling his hat on once done. Axew squeaked, having never seen his trainer move so fast. He watched until he was suddenly scooped up along with Black's bag as they exited the Center, making a beeline for the museum. He entered the massive structure, finally taking a moment to breathe as the place was desolate, aside from a group of two putting together a large, dragon-like statue. _"Is that a Dragonite fossil? Wow!" _He observed the large skeleton. Of course he loved dragons! Elite four champion of Kanto used three Dragonites, and that was no easy task! His protégé Claire was even a gym leader focused around dragons in Johto. There was also an Elite four member from Hoenn that had dragon types, like Salamence and Flygon. The champion of Sinnoh had a Garchomp, too, which was equally fantastic. He'd heard the 8th gym leader of Unova used dragon types, but Black always thought that maybe when he was older, he could take that position…

It was still just a dream.

He was forced to stop by a tired looking man in a white scientist coat. He gave the schpeel on Lenora's tournament just-not-fast enough. Black was still groggy from sleep but high on adrenaline. What was he to do now if he missed his chance? Those goons might be after him again and do worse that knock him out. He entered the dimly lit library of red carpets and oak bookshelves. He avoided eye-contact with the very sleepy gym workers that had breakfast and picked up the first book as the entrance sign explained. He paged through the story book and found a yellow sticky note inside. Lenora's handwriting and a question was scrawled on it. He took it back to the couch and re-read it. _What is the first Pokémon you met in this gym?_

Curse coming this early. He glanced to the side just slightly, keeping his eyes under the brim of his hat to see a young school boy by the entrance sign, sharing his breakfast bagel with a Patrat…

He stuffed the sticky note into the couch cushion and returned the book to its shelf. He waited for the navy haired boy to move away from him before continuing this action with all the books, hoping he wasn't seen by any eyes other than Axew's over his shoulder.

He climbed up the stairs underneath the bookshelf. Who knew they'd have that sort of technology in a museum library? The case slid back into place behind him for the next trainer, though he admired the badge in his hand. His newest Pokémon Timbur was incredible in the fight, even if he was new to the group. He and Axew would surely get along. The small dragon was snuggled up into Black's jacket, cradled in his left arm while his right held the same badge he'd won. He hated troubling Axew, he was a good Pokémon, but he didn't want to risk his health with those knight-dressed people. He passed through the library, amazed to be hearing loud complaints being directed at the scientist man. He thought he heard the words "scam" and "impossible", but he took his leave quickly. He was leaving this city before anything else could go wrong.


End file.
